Equipment (Farming Simulator 15)
This is an overview of equipment available in the Farming Simulator 15. Most equipment attaches to the rear or front of a tractor; however, some equipment may be attached to the back of a semi, front loader, or various other vehicles in the game. Tippers Tippers are trailers designed to transport crops and unload them quickly by tipping or tilting. Tippers are always loaded by some other equipment. There are nine tippers available in Farming Simulator 15. * Brantner E 8041 * Kröger Agroliner HKD 302 * Fliegl TMK 266 Bull * Krampe Bandit 750 * Kröger Agroliner TAW 30 * Krampe Big Body 900 S * Fliegl ASS 298 * Bergmann HTW 65 * Krampe SB 30 / 60 Dollys The Dolly is used to connect a Fifth Wheel Semi Trailer to a tractor with a Ball Hitch. * Fliegl DOLLY EA Potato Harvesting Potato Harvesting is a two stage process. First the tops are removed with a Haulm Topper. Next a harvester specifically designed for potatoes is used. The Grimme Tectron 415 performs both of these operations in one pass. Haulm Topper *Grimme KS 75-4 Potato Harvester *Grimme SE 260 *Grimme Tectron 415 Beet Harvesting Beet Harvesting is a two stage process, similar to Potato Harvesting. First the tops are removed with a Haulm Topper. Next a harvester specifically designed for beets is used. The Grimme Maxtron 620 performs both of these operations in one pass. Haulm Toppers *Grimme FT 300 Beet Harvesters *Grimme Rootster 604 *Grimme Maxtron 620 Plows Plows can be used to prepare a field for planting or sowing crops. However they are usually used only for creating new fields, expanding existing ones, or joining two fields together. Fields must be plowed if you're changing crops between those which use different types of seeders: wheat/barley/canola, corn, potatoes/sugar beets. * Kuhn Varimaster 153 * Amazone Cayron 200 * Lemken Diamant 12 * Vogel Noot Heros 1000 Cultivators Cultivators are used after harvesting to prepare your field for planting or sowing crops. * Kockerling Trio 300 * Horsch Terrano 5 FM * Vogel & Noot Terra Disc 600 * Vaderstad Carrier 820 * Horsch Tiger 10 LT * Lemken Heliodor Gigant Sowing Machines Sowing Machines are used to seed cultivated fields. * Pöttinger Vitasem 302 ADD * Grimme GL 420 * Väderstad RAPID A 600S * Grimme GL 660 * Väderstad Tempo F8 * Horsch Pronto 9 SW * Horsch Maestro 12 SW Fertilizer Spreaders Fertilizer Spreaders spread pelletized fertilizer. These machines are topped up from the fertilizer dispenser in your farm square or at the Garden Center. * Amazone ZA-M 1501 * Amazone ZG-B 8200 Sprayers Sprayers spread liquid fertilizer. These machines are topped up from the fertilizer dispenser in your farm square or at the Garden Center. * Amazone FT 1001 * Amazone UF 1801 Manure Spreaders Manure Spreaders use solid Manure produced by Cows to fertilize a field. * Bergman M 1080 * Ursus N-270 * Strautmann PS 3401 Slurry Tanks Slurry Tanks use liquid Manure produced by Cows to fertilize a field. * Marshall ST 1800 * Zunhammer Gulle-Technik SKE 18.5 PU * Zunhammer Gulle-Technik Zunidisc * Fliegl STF 25000 VC * Kotte TSA 30000 * Kotte FRC Mowers Mowers cut grass and leave it on the ground. * Pöttinger Novacat 302 ED * Kuhn FC 3525 F * Kuhn FC 10030 Tedders Tedders instantly turn cut grass to dried grass. * Kuhn GF 6502 * Pöttinger HIT 12.14 T Windrowers Windrowers form grass, hay, or straw to a single line for baling or loading. * Kuhn GA 8521 * Pöttinger TOP 1252 * Krone SWADRO 2000 Baling Technologies Balers pick up hay or straw and create bales. * New Holland Big Baler 1290 * New Holland Roll-Belt 150 * Fliegl DPW 180 * Ursus T-127 * Ursus Z-586 * Arcusin Autostack FS 63-72 Loading Wagons Loading Wagons pick up cut grass, hay, or straw. * Pöttinger Euroboss 330 T * Bergmann CAREX 38S * Strautmann Tera Vitesse 5201 Feeding Technology Feeding Tech is used to feed cows. * Kuhn PRIMOR 3570 * Kuhn Profile 1880 * Kuhn SPV Confort 12 Auger Wagons Auger Wagons can load crops from one vehicle and unload them into another. * Horsch Titan 34UW Forestry Equipment Forestry is everything to do with Trees. Cutting, transporting and re-planting. * FSI Power Tech ST 65 T * Fliegl TimberRunner * Damcon PL 75 * Stepa FHL 13 AK * Jenz Hem 583 Z * Ponsse Buffalo * Ponsse ScorpionKing Chainsaws Handheld tools for cutting down trees. * Husqvarna 550 * McCulloch CS 410 * Jonsered CS 2252 Weights Used to counter balance the weight of attached tools. Can also be used to connect a tool to a 3-Point tractor hitch. * Suer SB 700 * Suer SB 1000 * Suer SB 1600 Miscellaneous * Fliegl Low Loader * Lizard Mobile Water Tank * Lizard Mobile Fuel Tank * Power Washer Header Trailers Header trailers can transport headers safely on the road. * Krone Cutter Trailer * Thüringer Agrar Leguan 24 * Thüringer Agrar Leguan Quattro 40 Category:Farming Simulator 15